One of the challenges associated with operating a power distribution network is establishing acceptable voltage conditions for all customers while delivering power as efficiently as possible. The voltage profile along the distribution feeder and the flow of reactive power (VARs) on the feeder are typically maintained by a combination of voltage regulators and switched capacitor banks installed at various locations on the feeder and in its associated substation. Traditionally, feeder voltage regulators and switched capacitor banks are operated as independent devices, with no direct coordination between the individual controllers. This approach is effective for maintaining acceptable voltage and reactive power flow near the controllers, but typically does not produce optimal results for the entire feeder.
Modeling a typical network for optimization purposes can be a formidable task, and the optimization process may require so many load flow calculations that real-time (or near real-time) optimization results may not be readily available and may limit the automatic control system's or the operator's ability to respond to changing network conditions.